


Doubly Deserving

by Turkborne



Series: Deserving [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Keith and Shiro being A+ boyfriends, Lotor being shy, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mild BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly Relationships, Recovery, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Shiro and Keith decide to show Lotor just how good intimacy can be if you're with the right person, together. Shiro and Lotor have their issues and Keith loves taking care of them both.





	Doubly Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my wips for a while. Here it is, unbetaed because fukkit.

Shiro had been worried about how sharing Keith was going to work and he was marvelously surprised that it worked really well. Lotor had started to open up, even helping on missions. Keith was flying with him regularly, much to the entire crew’s happiness. Shiro was a little sad he never could share that passion the way Keith needed, even if he had been supportive.

He loved how happy Keith had grown. He also loved that Keith had learned to purr too, but he wasn’t admitting that, yet. 

That was why when Keith asked him if Lotor could watch them he wasn’t too shocked. After a short discussion he concluded he was fine with it although he was by no means ready to have sex with someone besides Keith. He had his own issues to deal with after being the champion.

They were all nervous. Shiro, because he was going to be vulnerable in front of someone that wasn’t Keith. Lotor, for being in a sexual environment that wasn’t just Keith. The former paladin was just nervous about putting his two boyfriends in the same room.

The three of them sat on the floor of Shiro’s room together, all wound up in their stress. “Okay so, I talked to Lotor and explained everything but- you should tell him yourself I think? That this is okay and I’m not hurting you?”

“I have a safeword. That means if I tell him he’ll stop. We use colors. Green is good, yellow is slow and red is stop. When he hurts me it’s not damaging. None of my scars or from him. It mixes with the pleasure and makes it better for me. So if he’s biting me? He’s not drawing blood or breaking skin. It feels good.” Shiro explained softly.

“I like biting…” Lotor whispered back, nodding in understanding.Keith chuckled a bit and got up, starting to rummage around the storage of Shiro’s room for a bit.

“It’s not just biting. Sometimes he spanks me. I like it the same way you like biting,” Shiro admitted. They were both blushing and Keith thought it was adorable.

“Shiro, is it okay for me to start a bit? Can I put on your collar and leash?” Keith asked, rubbing Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Please, Keith?” Shiro asked quietly. Keith pointed Lotor to a nearby chair and watched him scramble over eagerly. He loved how willing Lotor was to learning everything Keith had to teach him. He was taking this no differently despite the topic being sex and pain- something that was difficult for Lotor to understand. Sure he was nervous but he trusted Keith.

The collar was on Shiro’s neck and the leash wrapped around Keith’s hand. “You’re so good, Shiro. Come to the bed. Lotor can see us better on the bed and you’ll be more comfortable, won’t you?”

“Mm, yep,” Shiro replies softly. Another person might want a title, a name, but Keith knew asking Shiro to fall into that wouldn’t end well. They tried with sir a few times and master was off the table. Daddy made them both laugh. For Shiro, Keith was Keith in this. He could talk as much as he needed.

Keith led Shiro to the bed, watching him crawl. He loved the way his muscles shifted under his skin. It always sent a thrill of excitement through Keith. The shirt was in the way but it was tight enough for Keith to remember just how they looked when Shiro crawled naked. He laid back on the bed, pulling of his own shirt and dropping the leash. “Take of your clothes for me, Shiro. Let me see you.”

Shiro pulled away each layer, staying focused on Keith. He needed that- needed Keith watching him to remind him he was safe. When he was finally done Keith took up the leash again and tugged lightly, urging Shiro forward. The elder moved forward quickly on his knees and tugged on the waist of Keith’s pants. “May I?”

“You may. You’re so good, you know that don’t you? My good boy knowing exactly what I want before I can tell him,” Keith praised. Shiro glowed under it, pulling the rest of Keith’s clothes off. Keith settled back into a comfortable position after- cross legged in the middle of the bed. He was half hard but so was Shiro.

Without a word Keith leaned back and took a breath, pulling Shiro with steady pressure toward his groin. Shiro's mouth opened and he took Keith in without hesitation, eyes turned up to his lover's face the whole time. 

“That's it, Shiro. I've got you. You have nothing to worry about here. I'm going to give you what you need tonight,” Keith murmured, holding onto the cold metal ring of Shiro's collar. He gently rocked his hips up into Shiro's willing mouth as he pet his hair. Soft gagging noises came from him now. 

Lotor's chair creaked and the prince's breath hitched. Keith's eyes flicked over to him. Keith took a shuddery breath and spoke gently to him, “Shiro loves this, because he can make me come undone and see every detail of it, never losing sight of where he is or worrying about how he's doing.”

Keith let Shiro go and the other pulled off Keith with a wet pop, turning to look back at Lotor. There was a mild tremor in his form- unreadable to anyone who wasn't Keith. “When I was the champion I was used, sexually. I have the benefit of having been with Keith before that though. He's been so good with what I need. I don’t know that I could ever…”

Keith rubbed Shiro's back as his voice trailed off even as he slowly fisted himself, keeping himself hard. He didn't want to lose sight of their plan. He spoke simply to Lotor. “He wants to help you, to be close to you but every Galra that got that close to him… He’s worried about flashbacks and possibly hurting you in a way you don't want on accident. So, we'll go slow for now. Work from here and see where things take us. You'd be here in my position if we thought it was a good idea, okay?”

Lotor nodded mutely for a long moment. “Don't stop because of me, not- I'll tell you if I need to stop?”

He felt bare like this, even though he was the only one in the room dressed. They were having sex to show him how things could be if he were normal, if his father had raised him normal. It almost hurt to think about. 

Keith nodded then slid his hand between Shiro's legs and cupped his balls before pressing a finger firmly against his perineum. This earned Keith a little moan and a heated look from the human. Lotor shifted in his seat, squirming a little. He knew what that felt like. He had felt it and Keith had explained why it felt so good.

Shiro felt himself pulled into a kiss and he moaned into it, relaxing again. Keith’s hands ran through Shiro’s hair and the older man bent down when the kiss broke, kissing his way back to Keith’s cock. When his wet mouth enveloped the half-human’s length it earned him a pleased moan.

Across from Keith, Lotor had given up all attempts at self control. His hand slid into his pajamas and palmed his erection. Keith smiled at him- noting the blushed that bloomed across Lotor’s face and the way his arm stuttered in it’s movements. The blade wanted to see more of those reactions. He just had to get Shiro on board.

He licked his lips and grabbed that white puff of hair back so he could see Shiro’s face. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you Shiro?”

He moaned in reply around Keith’s cock- knowing better than to pull away to reply. Shiro had done that a few times and Keith had gotten very creative after that.

“Do you think you could handle bottoming tonight? For me?” He asked and stroked Shiro’s cheek with his thumb. Lotor took in a sharp breath of air. Shiro slid off Keith with a pop and grabbed the lube, keeping his eyes off Lotor.

“Let me prep myself,” he murmured and laid himself back. Tension coiled in Shiro’s gut. He loved getting fucked so much. He was nervous about this- about having a galra with them while he was getting fucked.

The brunet nodded and took Shiro’s cock in his hand, stroking slowly. Lotor whined softly across the room. He wasn’t going to last as long as either of them, not like this. He pulled his hand out of his pants and gripped the armrests, panting heavily.

Shiro on the other hand closed his eyes and worked a finger in, quickly following it up with a second. He was letting everything fall away, focusing on Keith’s hand and being good for his lover. He wanted this, he did. Keith was always so patient with him, more so than Shiro ever expected. So when he was finally ready and he opened his eyes to look up at Keith he was surprised.

Lotor was kissing Keith. The prince hadn’t made it onto the bed yet and Shiro wasn’t even sure that was the intent when Keith broke the kiss and looked at him with a warm smile. “He’s as needy as you are, Shiro. It’s okay. I’m right here. No one is getting hurt tonight.”

Keith was right- he could hold this together and keep his arm from activating, keep himself from lashing out at Lotor. It wasn’t about there being a purple-skinned person there, it was about feeling safe, about having Keith with him. Just as Lotor started to step back Shiro’s metal hand reached out and took one of Lotor’s.

“Stay,” he said simply. “I need Keith for this, but stay.” 

“Shiro are you sure?” Keith asked, concern clear in his voice. 

“I’m yours. He’s yours. I want to do this for both of you and for me,” he whispered. Keith nodded and gestured for Lotor to get on the bed. The prince scrambled up next to Keith, pressing up against him and half-hiding behind Keith’s body. Shiro wasn’t sure how he had ever thought of Lotor as threatening seeing him now. The prince was as broken as he was, maybe more so.

Keith felt Lotor’s hand on his cock, stroking gently. The soft reassuring rumble came from Lotor’s chest as he spoke, “You said there is no place for worry in this, so long as we are with those who would keep us safe. We’re all safe. Let go, Keith.”

“You learn too quickly,” Keith snapped back halfheartedly. Lotor didn’t take any offence. He moved his hand out of the way and Keith shifted, lining himself up to Shiro. He slid in, a soft moan spilling from his lips while Lotor nipped at his neck, eyes clearly more focused on Shiro.

“It doesn’t feel good?” Lotor asked him softly, looking over Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro shook his head, “it’s a pleasant stretch right now, nothing more. It’s about angles. Once I adjust Keith is going to make me feel really good. He always does. He said you-”

“He showed me, on him. I…” Lotor’s voice trailed off. Seeing it in Keith was one thing, seeing someone else like it too? That was undeniable proof that what had been done to him was meant to cause him pain.

“You wanted to hear it from someone else, I know. It’s okay. Grab that pillow for me? I want to put it under Shiro’s hips,” Keith asked and gestured vaguely behind himself. That was all the direction Lotor needed to eagerly fetch the pillow and shove it under Shiro’s hips himself.

“I think I want to keep him. So helpful. Definitely a good boy,” Shiro murmured in regards to Lotor’s actions and started to roll his hips.

“He’s very good, so sweet. His kisses are so nice. Do you want him to kiss you, Shiro?”

“No I- you kiss him, Let me see,” Shiro responded. He already pushed himself this time. Keith nodded and kissed Lotor again. Shiro watched as his clawed purple hands teased Keith’s nipples. It was a little strange but the moan Keith was making like this, showered in attention from them both, was perfect. Shiro knew the other had a hard time letting himself be loved.

Keith was in bliss, having both his lovers so close and intent on having them enjoy themselves. He leaned down and kissed Shiro next. The former champion felt Lotor’s hands glide over his thighs. 

“Don't stop,” Shiro gasped out. His thighs trembled under the caress and Lotor licked his lips. Shiro was enjoying this. The soft comfort was welcomed. He was welcomed.

“I won't as long as you want it, paladin,” he spoke gently to Shiro now. Those dark eyes met Lotor’s yellow-blue over Keith's shoulder. The little blade between them whimpered softly.

Lotor’s eyes flitted to him in concern. Shiro laughed warmly. “It feels good for both of us. He's enjoying himself.”

“I know just…”

“Lotor, will you show off for me again?” Keith whispered back at him. The prince froze and bit his lower lip. Could he get his nerve up again?

“I-” Yellow-blue eyes flicked to Shiro. 

“I think he can,” Shiro piped up, “He’s nervous but he will enjoy it, won’t you?”

“I-" he took a breath then and laid himself out next to Shiro, watching Keith pump in and out of him slowly as he reached down his body. Slim fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked slow, gasping lightly at the sensation.

“You're so good, my prince. Keep going,” Keith murmured. He pressed kisses to Shiro’s chest as he began to speed up. With Keith’s dark eyes on him Lotor blushed readily before letting his eyes close for a long moment.

The room filled with Shiro’s desperate moans and the soft slaps of skin. The galran prince found he ached for what Shiro had with Keith right now. One of his hands slipped lower, behind his cock and pressed curiously at his opening. Keith moaned audibly and fisted Shiro. 

He needed him to cum, and quick. Seeing Lotor like this beside Shiro was maddening and he was approaching his orgasm far too quickly. Shiro whimpered and gasped out “K-keith, I’m close.”

“Good, cum for me,” Keith rumbled out in something near a purr. Both Lotor and Shiro reacted to the tone, their breathing pausing for the barest of moments. Keith fingered the slit of Shiro’s cock and he came with a short cry.

Lotor’s eyes opened in response to that and they quickly looked at Keith who was cumming, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He only managed to gasp out a soft “oh” just before he came with a low whine that dissolved into a purr.

Keith slipped out of Shiro and laid between them, panting. They both curled close to him and Keith laughed. “You’re both clingy. I’m overheated.”

“Too bad. We love you,” Shiro huffed and ruffled Keith’s hair. Lotor blushed and hid his face in Keith’s chest.

“I love you both too,” he murmured back, feeling Lotor’s tears on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed~


End file.
